


Letters

by AvaRose



Series: Tododeku Week 2017 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: (but they don't know it), Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Boys In Love, Fluff, Hogwarts Second Year, M/M, TodoDeku Week 2017, no owls were harmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRose/pseuds/AvaRose
Summary: Day 2 (Year 2) : “Some things are destined to be— it just takes us a couple of tries to get there.” - J.R. Ward, Lover MineIn which Todoroki tries to understand why Midoriya’s owl always crashes on their table.(And why the owl never delivers Midoriya’s letters.)





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tododeku Week 2017! Tried (and failed) to make parallels with the Hero Killer arc.

“We’re second years. Do you know what it means?” Kirishima exclaimed, eyebrows wiggling.

  
“It’s our responsibility to make sure the first years are able to navigate in the castle,” Iida supplied.

  
“We’ll learn the Disarming Charm!” Midoriya squealed in excitement.

  
“One more year before we’re allowed to go to Hogsmeade,” Shouji stated.

  
“We’re not the youngest anymore,” Shouto tried, shrugging.

  
Kirishima stared at them like they were patients from a mental asylum. He leaped from his bed, hands fisting in his red hair in disbelief.

  
“What’s with all these boring answers? It means we can do the Quidditch tryouts!”

  
Four pair of eyes blinked owlishly at him. Of course they knew about this, but none had really thought about it. Kirishima snorted, then pointed at himself.

  
“I’m trying for beater. They’re gonna take me for sure!”

  
Iida hummed, adjusting his glasses, “If they do take you—”

  
“When they do,” Kirishima corrected.

 

“When they do take you, then, make sure the practices as well as the matches will not affect your studies. I think you’ve been lagging behind in Herbology.”

  
Kirishima threw his arms in the air, “What the hell? How do you even know this?”

  
Their bantering was something Shouto had missed. After three dreadful months in what he liked to call ‘Satan’s Abode’, interacting with his classmates again was welcomed. He was leaning against his bed, sitting on the floor with a book he had enchanted to hover in the air in front of him.

  
“You should try, Todoroki-kun.”

  
He faced Midoriya, uncertain if the latter was serious or not. “I don’t have time.”

  
“Hey, Midoriya’s right. I bet you’d be a great Seeker.”

  
A Seeker? What was their role, again? Although he was raised in a Pureblood family, Shouto knew less about the magical world than some Muggleborns, like Midoriya for example. His training had focused on taming his magic, not on entertainment that would waste his time.

  
“I don’t have time,” he repeated, sticking his nose in his book.

  
Usually, they knew better than insisting, but Kirishima grabbed the book, forcing Shouto to look at him with a scowl. “Bro, you should try any position, really.”

  
“And why is that?”

  
“Because it’s your duty to help Gryffindor win the Quidditch Cup!”

  
He didn’t see any reason why he should do the tryouts when he had no interest in Quidditch. He had seen it multiple times when he had ambled in the Trophy Room on the third floor and he was fine with that — seeing it, not winning it. By a flick of his wrist, the book was yanked out from Kirishima’s grip and fluttered back to where it was.

  
“Todoroki, your magic’s improved,” Iida congratulated.

  
“It’s more than improved. That was wandless magic, something we don’t learn before sixth year.”

  
Shouto felt like blushing. Midoriya never used such a tone unlike he was talking to All Might, his idol. He was unworthy of his admiration. Besides…

  
“You use wandless magic too, Midoriya. It shields you sometimes without you asking for it,” he elaborated when he received the latter’s blank look.

  
“It does?”

  
“Ok, we get it, wandless magic is super nice and stuff but _Quidditch_ _tryouts_!”

  
“What’s so amazing about Quidditch,” Shouji asked more to himself.

  
“What’s so amazing—? What’s so amazing about Quidditch? Everything! The thrill when you fly, the constant danger of getting knocked off your broom, the adrenaline when you duel in the sky, the crowds cheering, the glory when your team wins…”

  
Again, four pair of eyes blinked in his direction. Kirishima watched them, meeting their eyes one by one, before sighing and collapsing spreadeagled on his bed.

  
“I can’t believe you guys…”

  
“The year I look forward the most is our third!” Midoriya declared, plopping down next to Shouto. “We can go to Hogsmeade like Shouji said and we get to choose one or two classes. I really want to take Care of Magical Creatures.”

  
“It does seem nice, but we should focus on the present,” Iida replied. “There’s the Charms Club that becomes available now that we’re second years.”

  
“That’s interesting! Wanna join?” Midoriya asked Shouto.

  
He didn’t even look up from his book as he answered a vague, “I guess.”

  
From his bed, Kirishima sighed, “You don’t have time for Quidditch but you have time for Charms. What the hell is wrong with you?”

  
He was wrong. Shouto had time for neither Quiddith nor Charms.

  
But he always had time for Midoriya.

 

* * *

 

 

They heard about the Wizard Killer legend during breakfast a few weeks after the beginning of school. Word about the Wizard Killer spread fast, and soon students were exchanging enchanted paper planes that flew across the Great Hall, the word scribbled at least once on the parchment. Some students even asked teachers if they thought the legend was real.

  
“No idea,” All Might had answered when questioned by Midoriya, “but if he does exist, I’ll make sure to stop him!”

  
“It’s a legend, isn’t it? Legends all get their source from the truth, no matter how distorted it got through time,” Present Mic had wisely told his Herbology class.

  
Aizawa, during Potions, had warned them anyone pronouncing the name ‘Wizard Killer’ in his class would get detention. It got so out of hand that Headmaster Nezu had to do a statement one evening during dinner, calming the anxious students down and discouraging the bold ones who sought the Wizard Killer to defeat him.

  
Nevertheless, the corridors bubbled with the name. They talked in low voices, glancing over their shoulders, and then rushing away in a flurry of robes if a teacher happened to pass by. Even Kirishima’s enthusiasm for the Quidditch tryouts had been replaced with fervour to find the Wizard Killer. He wasn’t the only one.

  
“It’s not a treasure hunt,” Shouto mumbled, looking down at his omelette. “The students should let the teachers deal with this Wizard Killer.”

  
“I agree with Todoroki,” Iida approved. “If the rumours are true, then he’s dangerous.”

  
“What are they saying, these rumours?”

  
“Something about the Wizard Killer’s way to kill his victim. He paralyses them. No one knows how, but he does and when they’re defenceless, he just—” Kirishima’s forefinger drew a line across his neck, like a knife slicing it open, “—deals with them.”

  
“You’re not saying anything, Deku?” Urakara asked, prodding the freckled wizard.

  
“I don’t know what to think. The legend’s old, but everyone seems to think theWizard Killer will act this year. Is there something special this year?”

  
Everyone shook their head. Midoriya made a good point. Who had even rekindled this legend? Was it panic that convinced the students the Wizard Killer would act, or was it something more? This was giving Shouto an headache, so he rose without finishing his meal and left the table. He knew Midoriya followed him by the light steps behind him. When he was out of the Great Hall, he faced Midoriya’s worried look.

  
“I’m fine. Just tired from hearing about this.”

  
“Yeah, it’s true everyone talks about it.” Midoriya looked down suddenly, crimson blooming on his cheeks. “Anyway, how was your mail?”

  
“My mail? Do you mean my owl post?”

  
“Y-Yeah, however you call it…”

  
Shouto frowned, cocking an eyebrow. “It was as usual. Shouldn’t it be?”

  
Midoriya shook his head, “N-No. I was just asking, you know. To change from the Wizard Killer.”

  
He couldn’t help but chuckling at his feeble attempt. He decided to try too, or else it wouldn’t be fair for Midoriya to make all the efforts.

  
“Have you checked the duelling schedule?”

  
It was the wrong thing to say because Midoriya blanched. “Not yet.”

  
“It’ll be alright. You’re more powerful than you think.”

  
“Thanks, Todoroki-kun. Have you checked it?”

  
“Yes. If you win your match and I win mine, then we’ll be against each other.”

  
Midoriya yelped and for one second Shouto thought he would faint. The Charms Club’s first event was a competition to determine their level and measure their potential. It was a great idea, as well as an entertaining one since it was open to everyone to see, to assess the newcomers’ strength. Shouto had thought the ‘Charms Festival’ would be drowned in the Wizard Killer gossip, but the Charms Club had redoubled their efforts to make their event public. In fact, more people had joined the Club to refine their skills for ‘when they would face the Wizard Killer’.

  
“I’m not planning on losing,” Midoriya finally told him, straightening.

  
“That’s what I was wanting to hear.”

  
“I want to be a great wizard, just like All Might.”

  
Shouto wanted to smile, glad to see Midoriya was asserting himself, but he didn’t. He knew how to recognise a serious opponent, and Midoriya’s fiery eyes were the exact definition of seriousness.

  
“I’m looking forward to our duel.”

  
He wasn’t the only one. People had placed bets on the Charms Festival’s winner, feeding the competition. By some twist of Fate, they had to confront each other. Midoriya lost their match, but Shouto didn’t feel like he had won. He had almost been crushed by Midoriya’s formidable magic. His years of training with his father gave him the upper-hand, but had they had the same experience Shouto was sure he would’ve bit the dust. It reminded him once again not to underestimate the twig.

 

* * *

 

 

Cries filled the Great Hall as the owls descended. His snow owl, Yukiko, dropped the newspaper on his knees before heading back to the Owlery. Shouto picked up the Daily Prophet, his eyes roaming on the front page. Next to him, Midoriya was inspecting his knees.

  
“Is something wrong?”

  
He startled at getting caught. “No, I just— I thought I had seen something else, that’s all.”

  
Shouto shrugged and turned back to the newspapers. He didn’t have time to read one sentence because Midoriya’s owl crashed on the table, sending jelly splashing against Urakara’s shirt. The poor animal stilled just in front of Shouto, one leg twitching.

  
“Oh my god Urakara, I’m so sorry!” Midoriya gasped as he grabbed a handful of napkins and handed them to her.

  
“No harm done, Deku, but your owl seems... a little worse for wear.”

  
“Are you overworking your owl, Midoriya?” Iida’ stone was accusing, which was ridiculous because Shouto knew Midoriya would never do this.

  
“Mighty’s just old. I wanted him to deliver one letter but this one task really tires him.”

  
“It’s still there,” Shouto noted, taking the parchment attached to the bird’s leg. “Who is it for?”

  
“N-No one!” Midoriya cried out, snatching the letter away from him.

  
“My owl could send it for you if you want.”

  
“Thanks for the offer but really, it’s fine!”

  
Shouto wanted to be helpful just like Midoriya was always helpful with him. Perhaps he had done it wrong; it wouldn’t have surprised him since his social skills were still underdeveloped. But Midoriya’s nervousness had nothing to do with his social skills, and yet the freckled wizard’s hands were shaking as he tied the letter back to Mighty’s leg. Shouto didn’t comment on his odd behaviour, but he told himself to question him later.

  
“Have you heard the news?” Kirishima asked, taking the conversation’s reigns. “The Wizard Killer has struck.”

  
“What are you rambling about?”

  
“Hey, it’s true this time. The teachers found a fourth-year Ravenclaw boy petrified near the girls’ washrooms on the second floor. Remember who paralyses his victims before killing them?”

  
“No, are you serious?”

  
“Why did he target that person?”

  
“I hope he’ll be ok...”

  
“So the Wizard Killer does exist.”

  
“Or someone else is copying his method,” Shouto muttered under his breath but everyone looked at him. “It was just a thought.”

  
“I don’t like this,” Midoriya fretted. “We don’t know who he targets, when he strikes or even if he follows a pattern. We don’t even know how he paralyses his victims.”

  
Shouto put his hand on Midoriya’s trembling one. “It’s not your job to worry but the teachers’.”

  
Midoriya was staring at their linked hands. The Great Hall was as hot as furnace suddenly. Shouto removed his hand, which was tingling from the contact, and avoided Midoriya’s eyes.

  
“I wanna hunt that Wizard Killer,” Kirishima kept going. “Who’s with me?”

  
Although Gryffindor was the House of courage, none of his classmates volunteered.

 

* * *

 

 

The Wizard Killer struck again, but this time the hit was close to home. The victim was Iida’s older brother on top of being Gryffindor Prefect. When they learned the news, Iida spent the night in the infirmary, next to his brother. Then another night. And another.

  
Everything fell apart fairly quickly. Iida partook in the Wizard Killer hunt for revenge. Of course, since one of his friends was in need of help even if he didn’t admit it, Midoriya tagged along. If Midoriya was involved, irrevocably Shouto was somewhere near.

  
It occurred that the Wizard Killer was no vengeful ghost, no centuries-old mummy who cursed people, no foreign dark sorcerer who had broken through Hogwarts’ defences but something much more worse. It was a beast. A basilisk, to be more precise, which was a giant snake whose eyes could kill. The three of them came close to getting killed, all three of them, if it hadn’t been from the beast’s slow reaction, Midoriya’s magic going wild and Shouto channeling it on the basilisk until the raw magic cut through its scales. It had been messy and they knew how lucky they had been. A basilisk in its prime would’ve killed them already.

  
Headmaster Nezu hesitated between berating or congratulating them. In the end, they got neither, which was fine by them. As for the creature’s victims, Mandrakes Restorative Draughts broke the Petrification. But even with this case solved and Hogwarts moving on from the Wizard Killer episode, Midoriya wasn’t at ease.

  
“You’ll get a good grade on the Potions exam. You’re the best in our class.”

  
The response he got was a hum. Midoriya’s fork was poking his beans.

  
“Is it about Mighty?” Shouto tried once more. “Perhaps you have to get another owl.”

  
“Perhaps.”

  
So it was about the owl. It was true that Mighty crashing on their table was part of their morning routine now, the letter always attached to its leg. The poor bird seemed as old as the basilisk they had defeated.

  
“You can use Yukiko anytime you want if your owl needs a break.”

  
“I know.”

  
Midoriya was back at contemplating his food, pensive. Alright, perhaps it wasn’t about the owl. He could’ve dropped it, Shouto had made no progress in discovering what dejected his friend. He wasn’t fine with this.

  
“Midoriya, you’re worrying me.”

  
This got a reaction. “I’m sorry, Todoroki-kun, I’ve been trying to write something to someone I like but I never find the right words. It makes me a bit restless.”

  
Someone he liked? As in friends, or as something more? Somehow the thought made his heart stutter. He swallowed back his curiosity, focusing on helping Midoriya.  
“What do you want to tell this person?”

  
“I-I don’t know. There are so many things.”

  
“If writing doesn’t work, maybe you should try talking to this person.”

  
The response was immediate. “No! No, I don’t want to... to make a fool out of myself in front of him. Maybe it’s cowardly of me to even write a letter and not face him. Why am I in Gryffindor?”

  
Him. So it was a boy. It was strange how Shouto had no problem when Midoriya interacted with Iida and the other Gryffindor boys, but hearing about this him rang alarms in his head. Who was he to fluster Midoriya to this extent? What was so particular about _him_ that Shouto didn’t have? Why was—? Oh. Was he jealous. _Ridiculous_. He banished the thoughts from his head, but it didn’t remove the fact that he had formulated them in the first place.

  
“I think you’re brave for contacting him first. It’s not cowardly of you to act, on the contrary.”

  
Midoriya's furrowed brows relaxed, giving way to a thankful smile. “You’re right.”

  
“Besides,” Shouto kept going, “I don’t think you’d be able to make a fool out of yourself. You’re too smart for that.” _And_ _endearing_ , his treacherous mind also supplied.

  
Midoriya stared at him as if for the first time, his lips parted. Shouto returned his gaze, unsure, before breaking the eye contact that was becoming too intense for seven o’clock in the morning.

  
“You know what? I’m going to take your offer and use Yukiko. I’m going to send all my letters.”

  
Shouto blinked. “All? How many did you write?”

  
He knew the answer on the next morning when his own owl delivered the Daily Prophet but also a pack of letters on his knees.

 

* * *

 

 

 _October 6_  
Todoroki-kun,  
I’m happy you’re my friend. You always listen to me and reassure me when I think I will fail my exams (and you’re always right, I never fail them, but that’s because you help me in Transfigurations and Charms). You’re always very thoughtful because you always have your ice ready to soothe my burns. I wanted to learn the spell to do it myself and spare you this task, but I really want you to continue doing it.  
Thank you for taking care of me,  
Midoriya

 

* * *

 

 

 _November 2_  
Todoroki-kun,  
I want to thank you for all the times we spent together, for the big times and for the small. You always have time for me, whether it’s to help me sneak in the library at night or just stay with me when I’m sad. Your presence, your kindness, your smile, this is what makes Hogwarts memorable to me. As for the sad times, the angry times, the times where you are resigned, I will be there for you! You can count on me.  
I hope you know I’m here for you.  
Midoriya

 

* * *

 

 

 _November 23_  
Todoroki-kun,  
I’ve caught you staring at the mirror shard I gave to you on Christmas last year. It makes me wonder why you don’t go to them during the winter holidays. Surely they know how much you love them. I’m speaking without knowing, but they should be grateful they have you as son. You’re a wonderful person and I hope everyone knows this. I do know it.  
You just looked sad again when you were looking at the shard. I want you to know that no one as amazing as you should feel sadness. Seeing you like this affects me too, you know. Don’t be sorry. It’s just that I can’t help being sad not for you but with you.  
Let’s make a deal. I’m sure you don’t want me to be sad since you’re my friend, so let’s not be sad together!  
Midoriya

 

* * *

 

 

 _December 17_  
Todoroki-kun,  
Thank you for helping me master the Severing Charm. It was really though at first but you were right when you said images help us.  
I want to spend more time with you. I know we’re already friends and roommates, but I want to be close to you. I want to know you more than I do, and I want you to know me too. I’ve been thinking about how I know little of you. I’m not talking about things like your favourite colour. I want to know how I can make you smile (because you have a beautiful smile and I want to see it more) and how I can stop your sadness (because you always seem so sad when you think no one is looking).  
Please tell me about yourself. We’ll do it gradually, and I’ll be there for you whenever and wherever you need me.  
Midoriya

 

* * *

 

 

 _February 8_  
Todoroki-kun,  
I don’t know why I keep on writing when I know Mighty will never deliver you my letters. He keeps on getting them to Kacchan, which is infuriating because I spent a lot of time training Mighty to deliver the letters to you and not to him. I like Kacchan but not in the way I like you. I wouldn’t want him to receive any of the letters I write to you.  
If this letter ever reaches you (I really hope it will), then mission accomplished! I suddenly don’t know what to write anymore. Actually, I’m scared of your reaction when you’ll receive one of my letters. You’ll want to know why I’m writing and sending them to you when I can just talk to you in the dorms like any normal person. It’s just that I think you deserve more than normal treatment. You’re more than normal in my eyes. You’re unique and I want my letter to reflect that. Hope you don’t mind.  
Anyway I guess this letter won’t reach you.  
(I really hope now this letter won’t reach you)  
Midoriya

 

* * *

 

 

 _February 14_  
Valentine’s Day, I know. I bet you’ll receive a ton of love letters and that mine will get lost in the deluge, but it’s ok. Anyway, Mighty failed again so you probably won’t receive this letter. He’s not really mighty, my owl.  
Anyway I always feel like writing the same thing over and over again because my letters never reach you. I wonder if it’s Fate? Perhaps we’re not destined to be friends? I think it’d break my heart. There are a lot of things happening nowadays, with the Wizard Killer legend, the Charms Club, our daily classes, the Quidditch drama Kirishima keeps on feeding us... But there’s one constant in all of this and it’s you. So if you were to leave, or if something happened to you, I’d be terrified.  
Don’t leave me alone.  
Midoriya

 

* * *

 

 

 _March 22_  
I’m trying again. I’m really helpless. I spent a lot of time in the Owlery training Mighty again and I think he’s going to succeed! (If you didn’t receive my letters, you probably don’t understand everything but it doesn’t matter.)  
There’s no specific reason why I’m writing this letter, but I feel like writing to you could never be a waste of paper. Even if there’s no special occasion, I wanted to write to you. I guess that was because I was thinking of you. It’s a weird reason, right? Well, I don’t think I need a reason to write to my favourite friend!  
Or perhaps the reason is that you’re my favourite friend and the exception to every rule I’ve ever made.  
Midoriya

 

* * *

 

 

 _April 7_  
This is it.  
This will be the last letter I’ll write to you, Todoroki-kun.  
I tried sending my old letters countless of times, but Mighty collapsed on our table instead of flying above it and dropping your letter. And each time you look at me I don’t know why I panic and I take the letter back instead of giving it to you.  
There are so many things I want to say but Fate denies me the chance to tell you. So I guess what I feel towards you shall remain my secret. To be honest, I’m not even sure how I feel. I would’ve liked to search on internet but there’s not electricity here. For an ‘advanced wizard community’, you sure feel old-fashioned sometimes.  
Guess we’ll never know how the other feels. I can live with this standstill if we keep seeing each other ever day. As long as you’re my friend, I feel like I can face anything. Thank you for making me strong.  
Izuku

 

* * *

 

 

Shouto read them all by the light of the moon in the Common Room. His Gryffindor classmates had been all very curious to know who the mysterious sender was, pressuring him to open them and read them aloud, but Shouto had wanted to spare Midoriya from explaining himself. The latter hadn’t dared meeting his eyes for the entire day, a perpetual scarlet tainting his cheeks.

  
Light footfalls alerted him someone was coming. He hid the letters behind him, but it was Midoriya himself climbing down the stairs. There was no trace of fatigue or bleariness on his face. Had he really waited in his bed until one o’clock in the morning before willing himself to come down and meet him? Midoriya sat on the sofa across from Shouto, eyes riveted on the mantelpiece.

  
“Have you read them?” He asked with a tiny voice.

  
“Yes.” He flinched, as if awaiting doomsday, and Shouto continued. “I didn’t know you thought so highly of me. I’m honoured.”

  
“What about you? What do you think… of me? I know I’m not a twig anymore, that’s a relief.”

  
Shouto wanted to bury his face in his hands. Midoriya would never let it go, wouldn’t he?

  
“You wrote in one of your letters that it was Fate separating us. I think it’s rather the opposite. You tried a couple of times to send them to me, one by one. Perhaps what was destined to happen was actually receiving them all at the same time.”

  
Midoriya opened his mouth in understanding, nodding.

  
“As for what I think of you, I think you’re the purest soul I’ve ever met.”

  
He reddened to the very tip of his ears. “Oh…”

  
“There are few people who leave a great impact on your life, so much that you wonder how you’ve lived before without them. You’re on top of my list.”

  
Even in the penumbra, he noticed that Midoriya’s eyes were watering. Shouto cursed himself; what had he said wrong, again? But Midoriya was moving towards him, arms wrapping themselves around him. Shouto stiffened for an instant before melting inside this cocoon of warmth.

  
“This is more than friendship, isn’t it?” Midoriya’s voice was a whisper in his ear.

  
“I think so.” Shouto wasn’t the best at this, he knew it very well. “But let’s not worry about it.”

  
So they held each other in the darkness, their heart and mind at peace.


End file.
